food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Croissant
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Unknown |pairs2 = |paired1 = Candy Cane |paired2 = |fa1 = Amazake |fa2 = Aizen |recipe = Laksa |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = Europe |birth year = 15th-17th century |cn name = 可颂 |personality = Calm and Disciplined |height = 182 cm |likes1 = Candy Cane |likes2 = Beer |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Maeda Seiji |cvcn = 张沛 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = May the light dispel all darkness. |bio = Like a robot, or perhaps a grim seraphim. His existence seems to have been whittled down to just the Holy See; he works with all his heart to maintain the world's light, but all people can see is his cold and elegant side. He fervently believes in the beauty of the world and aches for his former companions who fell into the darkness. Even so, Croissant ruthlessly defeats his enemies. Croissant rarely cares about how others might misunderstand him; his methods might be a little cold-blooded, but they are the best choice after long deliberation. |food introduction = The Chinese word for croissant(可颂) is based on how its French counterpart is read. In French, croissant means "crescent", which is why another name for croissant is "crescent bread". The bread itself has a curved appearance with a delicate and crunchy crust, which is its greatest characteristic. Moreover, the crust is also fragrant while the inside of the bread has a soft texture. When you take a bite out of a croissant, you can smell the buttery aroma. A day's happiness begins from a piece of croissant during breakfast. |acquire = * TBA |events = * |power = 2815 |atk = 131 |def = 22 |hp = 628 |crit = 1321 |critdmg = 1442 |atkspd = 1423 |normaltitle = Holy Praise |normal = Croissant's right wing flaps which will whip up wind blades that attack the enemy, dealing 100% of his own ATK as damage and an additional 98 damage to the enemy with the highest ATK. At the same time, he charms the enemy for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Dance of the Heavenly Wings |energy = Croissant strums his harp as his thighs crosses over one another and his wings begin to flap, dealing 40% of his own ATK as damage and an additional 433 damage to all enemies. At the same time, he reduces the DEF of the enemy with the highest DEF by 40% for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Holy Chant |link = Croissant strums his harp as his thighs crosses over one another and his wings begin to flap, dealing 60% of his own ATK as damage and an additional 520 damage to all enemies. At the same time, he reduces the DEF of the enemy with the highest DEF by 50% for 5 seconds. |pair = Unknown |name = |contract = Hello, from this day forth I will be at your service. I hope you will put your powers to good use to bring forth good news.JP Contract: Good day. My name is Croissant, and I shall be serving as your Food Soul from today onward. I shall make use of my power and play a gospel for this world. |login = You’ve returned. It’s already break time, you should try and rest more.JP Log In: Welcome back. It's recess time already, so let's take a break soon. |arena = What a cold place. |skill = Go back to hell! |ascend = This warm feeling......JP Ascend: This warm feeling... I'm experiencing a growth, aren't I? |fatigue = Master, you go back first. I’ll be there in a moment......JP Fatigue: Master Attendant, please go ahead without me. I'll also return as soon as I recover... |recovering = I’m still, truly, useless...... |attack = Follow the light, and you won’t lose your way. |ko = I’ll never......be corrupted by the darkness...... |notice = Supper is ready. Don’t let it get cold, that’s bad for your stomach. Don’t complain if you feel unwell then.JP Notice: The meal's ready. You'll hurt your lower back if you keep yourself in the cold, so if you'd like, please drink this and keep yourself warm. I don't want to hear you complaining later about having a stomachache because you didn't take any precaution. |idle1 = I wonder if that guy is doing well over there......JP Idle 1: Do you know Lamb Chop? I wonder if he's doing alright... |idle2 = I will never regret the things I’ve done. |idle3 = ......Where has Master run off to this time. |interaction1 = How can you be so laid-back, Master? Even if I’ve handled all the affairs, I wish you’d exercise more caution in your spare time.JP Interaction 1: Master Attendant, how can you relax while leaving your works to me? I hope you can have more awareness of your position. |interaction2 = Master, you’re always so graceless, just like that klutz.The klutz he's talking about in JP Interaction 2 is Lamb Chop. |interaction3 = Master, if you are bored, you can go outside for a breath of fresh air. |pledge = From this day forth, whether or not you are willing to stand against the darkness with me, I will hold your hand tight and never let you lose your way.JP Pledge: From today onward, I shall be with you, holding your hand tightly, and fight back against the darkness. As long as I'm with you, I shall never lose my way. |intimacy1 = Even if the restaurant is busy, Master, you must nevertheless take care of yourself. |intimacy2 = S-smile? Eh......Like, like this? |intimacy3 = Master, don’t bother me. I still have a lot of work to finish. |victory = Move forward towards the light. |defeat = I can’t......lose my way...... |feeding = Today......What’s the occasion? Could it be that I forgot......I will write it down so I won't forget again. |skin = Tea Party Time |format = jpg |skin quote = Respecting others' time is the most basic part of etiquette. If you can arrive on time, then there will always be tea to welcome you. |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}